Write it on the Skyline
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Troy had broken Gabriella's heart by lying to her. He been seeing Sharpay. Tyler sees how much it hurt to see her run out her mums door. Soon he started at her school. She and him fell madly i and deeply in love with other


"Gabriella, I have to go and met someone." Troy said before he ran away to find Sharpay, but Troy had never told her that he was cheating on her.

Gabriella was talking with Chad and, then she saw Troy with Sharpay. He then turned around and Gabriella ran home, then cried and sobbed to herself. Her mum wondered what happened at school.

"Gabriella, is everything alright?" Her mum asked and Gabriella just didn't want to talk about it, but she had to call Taylor over to her house. She was crushed to the ground

"Taylor, why did Troy not tell me that he was seeing Sharpay?" She asked Taylor when a tear ran down her face.

"Troy has broken your heart, Gabriella." Taylor couldn't believe how much Troy meant to her and she needed him of her back, to think a little deeper.

Then the next day had come. Troy had to walk up to Gabriella's locker, but she didn't talk to him and just walked of to class in silence.

"Gabriella-" He said as she just walked away from him to go to class, but Sharpay had walked up behind him with a piece of paper. Ryan had walked of to see why Gabriella had walked of.

Troy tried to Gabriella and Taylor told him that he had left her for Sharpy, but he didn't care. He was going to break up with her and leave her for Sharpay Evans. He was going to take her to prom.

* * *

Gabriella could tell that he broken her heart, but she tried to not think about him. The sky had a shooting star, but she didn't wish upon it. So, she had it writen on the skyline.

"Mum, I had enough of Troy." She said with an angry face. She decided to run out the door. Tyler watched her. He was going to be new around East High, he could help her to forget about Troy Bolton.

The next day had come and the head teacher prounced that there will be a new student named Tyler and a new girl named Hermione Granger. They all went back to class. Troy tried to aleast to get Gabriella to talk to him, but she just ignored him. He throw a piece of paper, he then got her attention. She tried to talk to him, but, Miss. Durbus walked into the class.

"I trust you all had very interesting weekend." Miss. Durbus said looking at all of her students.

"Yes, we did." Troy said smiling at Sharpay and Gabriella ran out of the classroom crying her eyes. She cried into her locker and Tyler walked over to her pulled her in a hug. He had watched her suffer enough now. She walked on to the stairs as he set next to her.

"What's your name?" He asked questioning her with a smile.

"My name is Gabriella. What's your name?" She asked questioning him back with a smile. Miss. Durbus didn't give them a detention, because Gabriella had been crying her eyes out. Sharpay liked to make things worse for Gabriella. So, she gave her a detention instead.

* * *

Troy had gotten up the next day Troy was accepted to Juillard School and, so was Sharpay. She was meant to go with her brother, but they choosed Troy to go to Juillard school. Tyler had walked Gabriella home.

She and him were accepted to Stanford University, they both had a very good life together. Tyler slowly asked her to prom night with a smiled at her. He was her gentlemen. He walked down the collardoor and kissed her on the lips, before catching a glimpse of her. She guessed that she had write it on the skyline. He was so happy to be with her forever.

"Gabriella, I'll pick you up in the morning." He walked away to go home to his parents.

"Mum and dad, I have decided to bring Gabriella here to visit us." He was getting up out of his seat and Gabriella phoned him. He told her that she was invited to their house.

"Gabriella, you are defintely my life now." He told her on the phone. The next morning had come and Tyler had gotten out of his bed to go and pick up Gabriella. He kissed her on the forehead and walked her to class.

"I know and I love you, Tyler." She said before he kissed her on the lips. Troy saw the happy couple and tapped Gabriella's shoulder. She turned around and walked passed him. Tyler was going to be her protecter.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Girlfriend." Tyler said slowly to him. Troy realised that he had broken Gabriella's heart. He smiled at his girlfriend Sharpay. Then lunchtime had come. Gabriella was sitting with Tyler and Taylor was sitting with her boyfriend. Taylor had noticed that Tyler really wanted Gabriella in his life. Gabriella was the love of his life.

She had writen it across the skyline. Tyler wanted to ask Gabriella's mum to keep her of school so that she could go on hoilday with his family and Gabriella's mum was invited to go on hoilday with them.

* * *

Gabriella's birthday had come up and She went out on a date with him. The both went to see Scary Movie in the cinema. He had never loved someone so beauitful in his entire life. He was going to love her forever.

"When I first met you, Gabriella. My heart fell like a ton of bricks." He remembered that day when she had gotten dumped by Troy. He truly, madly, deeply fell in love with her forever. He could be worried and, suddenly Troy and Sharpay had showen up in the cinema, they both were sitting at the very back and Gabriella was holding Tyler's hand.

"I know, why didn't you walk over to me?" She whispered into his ear. He was her loyal boyfriend forever more. When Scary Movie had finished Troy saw Gabriella with Tyler, all he could do was walk straight up to her. He tried to talk to her, but she ignored him and walked with her new boyfriend who was Tyler. She really couldn't stand him anymore.

* * *

**Please give this story a read.**


End file.
